


Sistine Chapel

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Series: A Touch of the Divine [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Constantine (2005)
Genre: Fluff, possible bonding over foodstuffs, views on religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting in a church, and a single touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sistine Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic talks about a character's view on religion. It's not necessarily my view and most definitely not intended to offend anyone.

His role was to watch, never to interfere. Still, this man in the pews drew him. A symbol of total dejection, he still radiated quiet strength.  
  
“Do you hate God?”   
  
Xander looked up from where he’d been studying the cracks in the ancient stone. “Huh?”  
  
Gabriel studied the mortal’s red eyes. “Do you hate God for the misfortunes in your life?” There was innocent curiosity in his voice.   
  
Blond hair. Green eyes. Xander knew this being kneeling in the centre isle wasn’t exactly human. Not that he cared. Anything to keep his mind off what’d happened. “I don’t believe God had anything to do with it. More like the lower management.”  
  
Gabriel tilted his head to the side. “I do not understand?”  
  
Xander wordlessly patted the seat beside him in invitation, then folded his hands in a prayer he’d never speak aloud.  
  
“God isn’t like this tyrant, ruling everything with an iron fist. More like a silent partner who foots the money to start a company and then expects the others to make it a success. God can’t help it if the CEO is an idiot. Sure, the silent partner might step in if the company is in dire straits, but can’t be expected to keep up with the day to day business. It’s the decisions of the lower management that muck with the existence of the guy in the mailroom.”  
  
“You are not in the mailroom.”  
  
“Sure I am. I’m nothing special. I’m just the backdrop that lets the special people shine.” Xander stared at the stained glass windows over the altar, never seeing the other’s headshake in denial. “I’m not looking for answers, I’m not asking for forgiveness and I’m not after explanations. I can only give it my very best and face the consequences of my decisions, good or bad.” There was a pause after Xander’s speech.  
  
“You will not ask me.” It was more statement than question.  
  
“Who you are? What you are? How close or far off I was with my analogy?” Xander smiled and turned for the first time to look at his fellow churchgoer. “I don’t think you’re even allowed to answer those questions. So why make life harder on both of us?”  
  
“My name is Gabriel.”  
  
Xander didn’t even blink at the name. He simply rose from his seat and extended a hand towards the being. “So Gabe. You want to go grab something to eat?”  
  
“I do not…” I do not eat. I do not touch humans. I do not interact with mortals. All correct answers. Still the one he decided on was…  
  
“I do not have any currency.” Not really a lie.  
  
Xander’s smile became slightly wider. “Don’t worry about it. My treat. A thank-you for reminding me of why I do it. C’mon, I know this great all night diner.”  
  
On the ceiling of a certain chapel in Rome, man will never touch the divine. Here, in a broken down little church in the middle of nowhere, a young man grabbed a frail yet strong hand and didn’t let go. Life is all about similar differences.  
  
The pancakes were spectacular.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: I have a picture of the Sistine Chapel I took about a decade ago (yes, I know you’re not supposed to). Anywho… remember the centrepiece? God giving life to man (Adam)? They’re reaching, but they never touch. In this story, I wanted Xander to touch something divine.
> 
> A/N 2: I realise this has very little to do with ‘Constantine’, except for the fact that I pictured that character physical characteristics when I wrote Gabriel. Please be patient, this’ll start making sense when you read the next fic in the series.
> 
> A/N 3: (geez, the notes are getting longer than the fic!) For the purists among you: yes, I know Constantine's Gabriel doesn't behave like this. I'm claiming poetic licence on this one. Again, the next fic may or may not help in the making sense department.


End file.
